Bee'Z Bear!
by gadhadada
Summary: this time Beary Bee'zzzzzzzzzzzzz tuned as Bee'zzzzzzzzzzzzz Bear...!


**_A/N:_** _the OS based on Episode titled ANOKHA QATIL aired 2nd January 2016..._

 _its on Request by COOLAK and RIYA BUNNI wanted to Read a Lighter Stuff..._

 _Dunt Know, All Satisfied or Not but in My Idea an OK Attempt..._

 _Thank You so much Readers..._

* * *

 ** _BEEE'ZZZZZ BEAR_**

 _Abhijeet stopping Quillas in front of Residence, found a Man Ringing Door bell and now about to Turn, Stunned seeing Abhijeet taking Out Daya from Passenger Seat so move to Help with asking…_

 _Rahul: ye kya hua…? (looking at Daya with) ye Isy…?_

 _Abhijeet (opening Automatic Lock with): Madhu-Makkhiyun ny Kaat liya hy…_

 _Rahul (burst Laughing either Supporting Daya with): lo bhae, Aaj tak_ _ **WINNIE THE POOH**_ _hee Honey Kha raha tha… (naughty) aaj Honeys ny POOH ko hee Shikaar Bana liya…_

 _Abhijeet (after opening Door Helped Rahul to take Daya inside with): acha Bak Bak Mut karo…_

 _Both Lie down Daya on His Bed while Rahul started taken off His Shoes and Socks while Abhijeet went to Washroom after taking Towel of Daya and Coming back after Wet it and Throw it towards Rahul with…_

 _Abhijeet: Rub karo Us ky Face pr…. (telling) Main Rajeev ko Call krta hun…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _A Man Enjoying Snacks and Tea with His Colleagues and when just about to take First Bite of Chicken Cheese Sandwich, got a Ringer so placed it back on Plate and pick the Call…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet coming back with a Bowl filled with Ice Cubes, sat on Bed beside His Brother starting Rubbing Ice Cubes on His Face, Telling Rahul…_

 _Abhijeet: Rajeev aa raha hy… (asking) aur Tum ny Ye (looking at Daya Eye cover with) Cover kyun Nahi uatara…?_

 _Rahul (look at Him with naughty tone): Oops, Mujhy laga Daya nay Khud ko (with smile) Buri Nazar sy Bachany ka liye ye Lagaya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (slapping on His Arm with): Sudhar jao…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Before He Uncover that Eye Cover, Door Bell Ringed and Abhijeet Leaving that Cover Rushed to Open door, got a Man who Pushed Him in Anger with…_

 _Rajeev (pushing Him entering with): Dushaman ho Tum Log Mery Khany Peeny kay (Abhijeet takes Sigh) (Rajeev again added moving towards Daya room with) jahan Main ny Munh Khola aur Tum Dono mein sy kisi ka Phone Tapak para… hunh (rash) the Gate Keepers of My Throat…._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _He Entered inside and after seeing Daya started Laughing Loudly brings Smile over Rahul Lips too, Abhijeet Pushed Rajeev Angrily with…_

 _Abhijeet: Hansny ki kya Baat hy… ain…. (moving towards Daya to Uncover His Eye Cover with) Bechary…._

 _Rajeev (stopping Abhijeet and controlling over His Laugh with): ye kaun hy.. Fluffy Captain Hook…. hahaha…._

 _Abhijeet tried but a Small Smiles also Sparked on His Lips as Daya really looking Captain Hook of Peter Pan Series… Rajeev moved with…_

 _Rajeev (move to Daya with): kya hua…?_

 _Rahul (smilingly): Madhu Makkiyun nay Kaat liya…._

 _Rajeev (confirmed tone): Andhi Makkhiyaan hon gii…_

 _Rahul (Confusingly): kesy…?_

 _Rajeev: lo (with smile) Gobhi ky Phool ko Gulab ka Phool jo samjh liya.. hon gi na (winking Rahul) Andhi Makkiyaan…._

 _Rahul nodded with Smile, while now Rajeev seeing Daya in Detail after Uncovering His Eye Cover and then Telling Abhijeet…._

 _Rajeev: Tooth Paste lao… (Abhijeet moving to Daya washroom taking Tooth paste heard) acha kiya Baraf laga liya.. pr kya Ye Bhaloo, (ask) Chatte pr Beth gaya tha…?_

 _Abhijeet (coming with Tooth paste): Nahi Yaar, (sadly) najany kis nay Chatte ko Chair diya aur Makkhiyaan Gussy sy Pagal ho gayii hon gii…_

 _Rahul (adds): aur Attack kr diya Daya pr…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, almost Aik Group tou Kafi Buri tarah Phansa tha.. (detail) kuch Hostages bhi.. wo tou Purvi aur Sherya nay jaldi jaldi Stings Nikaly (Rajeev rubbing Tooth Paste over Daya Face/Hands/Neck) (Abhijeet added) Hum Logun nay Baraf lagaii…_

 _Rajeev (preparing Injection with): haan Home-made Remedies tou ho hee gayii Baraf laga kr (looking Daya Keenly with) magar ye Eye Cover bhi (amaze tone) Tum Logun nay Apny Pass rakkha tha…_

 _Rahul (interrupts): haan ye Strange hy…._

 _Rajeev (thoroughly looking Daya with): kahan lagaon…?_

 _Abhijeet (confuse): kya…?_

 _Rajeev (showing Injection with): Ye, Hath mein Main lagana Nahi chah raha.._

 _Rahul (with addition): Pair mein laga do…_

 _Rajeev: Nahi, IV dy deta hun… (to Rahul) Hatheli Ulti karo Is ki… (Rahul did) (Rajeev Injecting it inside Vein with) Samajh Nahi aata.. (disappointed tone) Isi kay Sath saaray Accidents kyun hoty hain…_

 _Rahul (mumbled): hmmm…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Meantime, Door Bell Ringed again.. Abhiijeet moved to Open door and after Seeing the Visitor coming in Shock Uttered…_

 _Abhijeet (shocked): Tum…? (asking confusingly) Tum yahan kesy..?_

 _Ashoke (entering with): yahan kesy matlab… (tense) Hospital Bhej diya Kya.. pr (adds) Rajeev nay tou Bola tha Ghar pr hy …_

 _Abhijeet (uttered): ain…._

 _Rajeev (calling): aa jao Ashoke…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Ashoke moving towards Daya room while Rajeev again Cover Daya Eye with that One Eye Cover and Grabbed Rahul Arm and Standing Him beside Himself making a Wall in front of Daya… Ashoke entered inside with Abhijeet behind Him in Confusion…_

 _Abhijeet (still asking): pr Tumhein Bulaya kis nay hy…?_

 _Rajeev (straight): Main ny… ( naughtily ) Main nay socha kahein Ashoke_ _ **AALOO BHALOO**_ _dekhny sy Na reh jaye…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _Ashoke Entering and Rajeev and Rahul moved their Sides and Unexpectedly the Serious Dr could not Control on His Sudden Out Burst of Laugh after seeing a Fluffy Swelly Bear having_ _ **ONE PHOTI AANKH**_ _against Him lying over Bed…_

 _Abhijeet (now moving): arry, Kyun Mery Bhai ko Tang kiya hua hy…?_

 _Ashoke (now asking still in Smile): kesy hua ye Sub…?_

 _Rahul (now lighter way): Chatte pr Beth gaye thy Bhaloo Miyaan…._

 _Rajeev (sparked with): ahan… Lijye, is Baat pr Mujhy ek Nazm Yaad aa gayii… (to Ashoke and Rahul) Plz Bhai Sahab, Beth Jayey.. (signaling from His Arm as Ashoke and rahul brought Dinning Chairs and Sat over them listens) Peechy walun ko dekhny dein… Plz… (grab Abhijeet Arm with) Side waly Bhai, Aap bhi Beth jayein… Chahyey tou Is (signaling Daya with) Bhaloo ko Company dy Dijye … Dekhyey (seeing Daya Opening His Eyes with a Small Smile seeing His Bro beside Him, Weaving in His Hairs with) awww, (warn tone) Sanbhal ky Bethyey ga, kahein koi Madhu Makkhi Bhaaloo kay Kaan sy Nikl kr Aap ko Na Kaat ly… tou…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts): Aap ki Nazm…._

 _Rajeev: ohh Haan…. (stand straight, make his fist as Mike and said in Clear tone) Tou Irshaad hy…._

 ** _Bhaloo Miyaan Bhaloo Miya Kahan gaye thy_**

 _Rahul (praise): wah wah wah…_

 _Rajeev: ohhh (bend with) Shukriya…. (again) Haan tou Mukarer Irshaad…_

 ** _Bhaloo Miyaan Bhaloo Miyaan kahan gaye thy_**

 ** _Makkhiyun kay Chatte mein Ghus gaye thy_**

 ** _Makkhiyun nay Kaata tou Sooj gaye thy_**

 ** _Phooti jo Aankh Hum Gir paray thy…_**

 _Rahul (Clapping): wah wah.. Zabardast… (with laugh) kya Naqsha khencha hy Bhaloo aur Madhumakkiyun ki Jang ka…_

 _Ashoke (laughing seeing Daya Shy Face and Abhijeet Smiley Lips so asked): wesy Makkhiyun ny Tumhein Kyun Nahi Kaata Abhijeet…?_

 _Rahul: lo, Aik hee itna (wink Daya with) Bara Shikar Mil gaya Makkhiyun ko…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _All started Laughing Loudly while Daya turned Red in Embarrassment having Big Grin over His Face… Abhijeet added…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Yaar, (tell) Main ander tha aur ye Log Farm house mein…_

 _Ashoke (straight): tou Hospital tou ly jana tha na…?_

 _Abhijeet (slapping over Daya head with): Is Moty ny Jis tarah (lovingly) Mera Hath pakra tha na…._

 _Rahul (dialogue): Ja Abhijeet, Apni Zindagi Jee ly aur Ambulance ko Mut Bulwa…_

 _Abhijeet really Embarrass Badly which showed by Adding Crimson Shade on His Complexion as the way Rahul Telling This_ _ **DDLJ**_ _Famous Dialogue gives Moments to All Four who Burst Laughter including Daya…_

 _Rajeev (to Daya): aur kesy ho…? (naughty) Aaloo Bhaloo…_

 _Daya (complaining in Cute tone to Abhijeet): Boss…_

 _Ashoke (to Daya in Serious way): Daya, Sub Saheh hy…? Kuch Problem tou Nahi..?_

 _Rajeev (adding): except Sar Chakrana, Dizziness, Swelling aur Pain ky…_

 _Daya (sadly adding More as): Dikh bhi Nahi raha Mujhy…_

 _Ashoke (shock): Sach Daya… (sadly) ohhh… (adding) Aaj Main Apni Colleague kay sath aaya tha…_

 _Daya (sat on Bed with Jerk and ask looking here and there with): kahan hy…?_

 _Rajeev (standing with): Dekha, (teasing way) Mujhy tou pehly hee Shak tha, ky (tough way) Ye Sub Drama hy…_

 _Rahul: aur kya (taunt) jahan Female Colleague ka Suna.. Jhat sy Beth gaya Bed pr.._

 _Ashoke (again smirk tone): aur ab Dikhny bhi laga…_

 _Rajeev: haan (adding) Saari Dizziness, Haye haye, Sar Chakrana, Dard sub Khatam…_

 _Rahul: Daya… (nodded Disappointingly as) Sach Naam Dabo diya Tum ny Humara…_

 _Daya (again to Abhijeet who Enjoying that session as He could not Handle such Attacking Comments on His Undelibrate Act with): Boss, dekho na…_

 _Ashoke (teasingly): Wo tou khair, Dekh hee y ga…_

 _Rahul: aur kya, (with wink) Us ki aankh Thori na Phooti hay…_

 _Rajeev: BTW, Daya, (asking as Daya look at Him) Tum ko Madhumakkhi ny Right Eye pr hee kyun Kaata…?_

 _Abhijeet: ain, ( disappointingly ) ab ye kya Sawal hua….?_

 _Ashoke: Main Batao… (all look at Him in Question who added) Us Makkhi ki na Left Eye Kharab hogi (Abhijeet Controlled His Laugh with Difficulty) (Ashoke look at Him and added) Daya Us kay Right side mein Khara hoga tou Bechari ko Us ki Right Eye hee Dikhi…_

 _Daya (angry now over Abhijeet as): Abhi… Tum Kuch Bolty kyun nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (smiling with): haan haan.. (tough tone to All) chalo bhae, Mulaqaat ka Waqt Khatam ho gaya ab…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _All Turning Back now after Greeting Daya who nodded His Head in Smile while Leaving Residence, Rajeev Suggesting Abhijeet…._

 _Rajeev (to Abhijeet): Honey lagana jahan Swelling aur Sting kay Nishaan hain… (relaxly adding More as) Sub Theek ho jaye ga.. 2/3 din Driving karny aur Zyada Aankhun ka Istamal krnay Mut dena… (grabbing His palm which Tensed Abhijeet with) Yaar Plz, (pleading tone) Wo_ _ **PHOTI AANKH KHAWAJ**_ _Mut Pehnana…._

 _Before Abhijeet Understanding anything, the laughing Blaster from Thrice Throats really Irritated Him so He Pushed All Outside with an Angry Bye and after Closing Residence Main door, Smiles and moved to His Bro Waiting for Him after taking Honey Jar and Shopper from Kitchen….!_


End file.
